Tahno's Brand New Day, a Songfic
by Black'nBlue28
Summary: Tahno singing a revised version of "Brand New Day" from Dr. Horrible. This can only end baddly. Minor descriptions of violence and slight Tahnorra.


**Tahno's brand new day**

**By Penheart288**

I do not own "Dr. Horrible's Singalong blog" or "The last air bender, legened of Korra"

Oh and just a quick hint " means he's singing in person, _itallics_ means it's a voice over.

_"To every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction" - Issac Newton_

It had been three weeks since the Avatar had fled Republic City, or Equality City as Amon had renamed it. The citizen were put through hell, if they weren't caught in fights between the Equalists and the United Forces, they were having their bending drained out of them by Amon.

In an apartment at the edge of town, sat Tahno, the ex-leader of the White Falls Wolfbats, four time championship winner of the Probending cup and victim of Amon's power. Sitting in a armchair that was starting to fold under it's own wieght, he sat in the main room of his once lavish, now disheveled apartment. Posters and trophies of past victories lined the walls, reminders of days long since past. But in front of him was a poster of Amon, his cold white face snearing at him, mocking him. Gloating over his victory, the loss of what made Tahno worth anything. Tahno had enough. Leaping off his chair, heart full of rage, he did the only thing he could think to do, _sing._

"This appeared as a life changing trauma

Cause at first it was weird that you took away bending

Saying I was the worst of plague corrupting this city

So then I wonder what now?

so how can it be that you have shown me the light?"

Tahno later gathered all the ex-benders he could find and took them to a secret meeting place. At first it started like a support group, but then the discussions got darker. Talk of rising against the Equalists and fighting on their terms. Soon after that, the Opposition was formed.

_It's a brand new day_

_And the sun is high_

_All the birds are singing_

_That you're gonna die_

It started small at first, secret meetings, rallies. But as the numbers grew, they got bolder, raiding supply trucks for weapons and blowing up out-posts with home made bombs. As this went on, Tahno watched his work and for the first time in three weeks, smiled.

_How I hesitated_

_Now I wonder why_

_It's a brand new day_

While this went on, Tahno found someone to teach him how to use small weapons like knives or shurriken. Practicing at home he threw small edged weapons at the poster of Amon.

"For the time that you took away my bending I'll forgive

All the crimes against this city, listen honestly they'll live

Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Equality is through

Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you, who showed me the light"

At the next Oposition rally Tahno appeared on stage with three Equalists they'd managed to capture alive. One broke loose of his bonds and tried to run but Tahno killed him with a thrown blade to the back the other two were terrified now and begged for their lives. Tahno nodded and the guards untied them. One bolted out of the factory as fast as he could, but one tried to avenge his fallen comrade by fighting Tahno one on one. Tahno finished him off quickly with a knife to the heart. Later, Amon and other Equalists would arive to find the factory ablaze with the dead men stung up by a large poster of Amon "You're next" written at the bottom in blood.

_It's a brand new me_

_I've got no remorse_

_Now the water's rising but I know the course_

_I'm gonna shock the world_

_We'll reply with force!_

_It's a Brand New Day_

Tahno is sitting back in his apartment, now a lot cleaner becoming the base of opperations for the opposition. Tahno sit's in his room , looking saddly at a picture of Korra he'd clipped from a news paper. Though he never said it, he really did have a crush on her, but now that she was gone, all he could do was focus on Amon...and miss her.

"And Korra will see the stronger me me

Not a jerk not a ponce not a failure

And she may be disturbed but I'll be there for her

When we take down Amon together."

Tahno stands with his back peacefully to the harbor, it seems like a nice day, everything calm and quiet.

"It's a brand new day

Yeah the sun is high

All the angels sing

Because you're gonna die"

Looking forward, it's utter chaos. People are being drug from there homes accused of being Equalists, actual Equalists are either fighting back or being brutalised. Tahno walks down the street and stops at a banner depicting Amon, his face still hidden by his ever smirking mask.

"Go ahead and laugh

Yeah I'm a funny guy

Tell everyone goodbye"

He throws a knife through the red circle on Amons head like a bulls-eye and laughs.

"It's a brand new day"


End file.
